Christmas Day
by CherryLove713
Summary: Michael and Maria time-peice


Title : Christmas Day  
  
Author : CherryLove713 / Melissa  
  
Show / Book : Based on Roswell and the song 'Christmas Day' by Dido  
  
Rating : G  
  
Summary : AU story based on Dido's song about Michael & Maria.  
  
Author's Notes : Hey. Again, another one of my oldies. Also, this fic is set back in the olden days, so enjoy the time trip! :)  
  
***  
  
Young Gentleman came riding past on a snow-blue winters day  
  
He asked to drink by our fire and I was pleased to let him stay.  
  
~  
  
Hearing the slight jingle of a Horse's harness, Maria gazed over her shoulder, watching as the horse and rider drew closer to her home, stopping a few mere feet away from where she stood. Taking a step back, she looked up at the mysterious rider, her heart thumping wildly when he pulled the cloak back to show his features.  
  
"I am truly sorry for the inconvenience, but would I burden you if I asked to take rest in your home for a brief time?"  
  
~  
  
He drank there quietly for a while  
  
Then he turned and said to me...  
  
~  
  
Maria was mesmerized by the young man setting on her sofa, quietly sipping on his warm tea as he glanced at her often; he allured her like no other gentleman in town had. He had an air of serenity around him, like he knew what he was coming for and wasn't worried about anything else.  
  
"Would it be fair of me to ask about your intentions, sir?" she questioned finally.  
  
"Yes. And my name is Michael," he told her.  
  
"Michael," Maria repeated, instantly liking it. "What brings you to our humble, little town, Michael?"  
  
Sitting down his mug, Michael gazed into Maria's deep eyes and added softly, "I have traveled far for one thing."  
  
Curious to his quest and trying to slow down her own racing heart that was thumping wildly due to the gaze he had landed on her, Maria blushed slightly and looked down, commenting, "it must be very important to draw you out on such a cold night like this."  
  
"Yes, she is very important," Michael answered finally.  
  
Her heart instantly stopped beating wildly, preferring to sink low i her stomach now that his intentions had been made clear. This man who had greatly affected her, he was bethroved to someone else, or at least in a relationship with someone who was not herself.  
  
"I hope you receive all that you have came for," Maria told him, finally forcing herself to reply to his statement.  
  
"That all well depends on you, Miss DeLuca."  
  
"What?" Maria questioned, soft awe evident in her voice.  
  
"I have traveled far, and never have I encountered a beauty as fair as you, sweet Maria," he stated softly.  
  
~  
  
Your eyes are green, like summer grass  
  
Your lips are red, like a fresh cut rose  
  
Your hair is soft, like an Irish dream  
  
And your voice is filled with sweet beauty.  
  
~  
  
Maria watched him mount his horse, a small smile lacing his features. She was sure her own face paired his and her own smile doubled. She had yet to know this man for longer than 4 days, but her heart seemed to have known him for an eternity. Turning his steed around to face her one last time, Michael called out his promise then rode off, taking her heart and soul with him until the day he returned for her.  
  
~  
  
And the last words I heard him say were  
  
'I shall return for you, my love, on Christmas Day.'  
  
~  
  
Watching the first winter's snowfall, Maria smiled to herself, reaching her hand up to grasp the small locket fastened around her neck. His return has quickly coming and she willed it sooner with all her heart, wanting to once more be held within his strong and warm arms, feeling more loved than she ever thought possible.  
  
~  
  
The night will come that I won't sleep as I watch the stars await him  
  
I cannot place where he is, but still my heart goes with him  
  
I'm saving all my Sunday clothes for the day that I'll be leaving  
  
Father knows, Sister knows, and my friends, they're happy for me  
  
The Priest, he says, 'you should thank God for the blessing of such beauty.'  
  
~  
  
Christmas was soon upon them and Maria beamed, patiently awaiting her dear Michael's return. Every day he was gone made her heart ache, and she knew it would only be so much longer before they were reunited.  
  
~  
  
And the last words I heard him say were  
  
'I shall return for you, my love, on Christmas Day.'  
  
~  
  
Christmas had come and gone 2 times before Maria heard the soft pounding on the door one cold, snowy night in late December. With her pulse beating wildly, she slowly approached the door, her whole heart anticipating the next few seconds.  
  
~  
  
'I shall return for you, my love, on Christmas Day.  
  
On Christmas Day, my love.'  
  
~  
  
There, on her doorstep, stood a tall figure, his dark eyes hooded with silent emotions. Swallowing, Maria stepped back, not knowing how to react as she stared at the letter in the young mans' hands.  
  
~  
  
And the last words I heard him say, where the last words I ever heard him say.  
  
~  
  
Placing the letter down on the snowy ground, Maria openly wept, her hand barely stifling her sobs as she felt her heart break. His intentions had been true those years ago; he had fulfilled his promise and came for her on Christmas, yet she had never known.  
  
For just outside of his own town, not long after starting his journey for her, he had been attacked and fatally wounded.  
  
~  
  
'I shall return for you, my love, on Christmas day.  
  
I said I will return on Christmas Day.  
  
Yes, I shall return on Christmas Day...  
  
I shall return for you on Christmas Day.  
  
My love, I will return on Christmas Day.'  
  
~  
  
Folding the letter neatly, Maria knew that she would never love another like she had loved him. The letter he had written her, on the first Christmas he had not been able to make it, it made her heart swell with love, while shattering it at the same time. Placing it under the oak tree in her yard, Maria covered the letter with the freshly fallen snow, letting every aspect of it absorb in her memory. She would never forget it, let alone him on this day, nor or any other day of the year.  
  
'Even though I am not by your side, my heart and soul are with you this Christmas, my lovely Maria.'  
  
Crying softly, Maria kissed her hand and placed it above mound of snow. Not knowing what to say, she said what her heart spoke, restating his promise to her that fateful day 2 years ago, the last time she had laid eyes on the love of her life, Michael Guerin.  
  
~  
  
'I shall return for you, my love, on Christmas Day.'  
  
***  
  
The End 


End file.
